This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One important goal of the bioinformatics core is to create synergy with other cores or projects involving the use of computer sciences in biological and biomedical research and education. To achieve this goal the INBRE II Bioinformatics core works closely with three projects funded by NIH/NCRR: 1) The Pacific Center for Emerging and Infectious Diseases Research (COBRE) (PCEIDR);2) RCMI Multidisciplinary And Translational Research Infrastructure Expansion in Hawaii (RMATRIX);and 3) the eagle-I (U24) project.